A prior art device of the general type to which the present Invention is directed is shown in FIGS. 7 and 8. Attachment connector 1 is provided with lower projection 5 and flange 4 adjacent thereto. Lower projection 5 is inserted through opening 9a in panel 9. Thereafter, connector 1 is pivoted about a point between flange 4 and lower projection 5 so that lock piece 3 and lock projection 3a are forced into opening 9a. Since lock piece 3 is flexible, the perimeter of hole 9a, bearing against lock projection 3a, forces it inwardly so that it can pass through hole 9a. Thereafter, its natural resilience allows it to spring outwardly so that the rear perpendicular face of lock projection 3a bears against the surface of panel 9, thereby locking connector 1 in place.
However, there is a problem with this device. Specifically, as best shown in FIG. 8, panel 9 will often have flash B adjacent the perimeter of opening 9A. If flash B is located other than at the points in the periphery where lower projection 5 and lock projection 3a are introduced, it presents no problem. However, if flash B is located adjacent the point of entry of lock projection 3a (as shown in FIG. 8), difficulties in assembly can arise.
It is possible to arrange the stamping of the panel so that any flash formed will project inwardly at a point on the perimeter where lock projection 3a and lower projection 5 are not located. However, this would present increased design restrictions on the various dies, molds, etc. used. This, coupled with the rapid turnover of automobile models, militates against following this course. There are simply too many other considerations of greater importance so that this solution is not feasible.